A wireless local area network (WLAN) may refer to a network that wirelessly connects two or more devices in a coverage area. A WLAN can be deployed in many types of environments, such as residential, commercial, and/or public. Devices can be moved around in the coverage area of the WLAN while maintaining a wireless connection. A WLAN may be utilized to access a local intranet and/or the Internet. Devices in a WLAN can communicate with each other using various procedures. Improvements to such procedures may enable relatively faster download and/or upload of information, relatively less latency, and/or relatively less power consumption, which may improve the overall user experience.
The drawings are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure nor any aspect of the claims. The drawings are provided solely to illustrate a few aspects that may be described in greater detail throughout the present disclosure. Accordingly, some aspects described throughout the present disclosure may not be illustrated in the drawings.